


Progeny

by Sangerin



Category: Medical Defence Australia (MDA)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like having a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progeny

'Becoming a barrister,' Claudia said one night when they were more than halfway through a second bottle of red, 'is like having a baby.'

Caitlin laughed in her face. 'Have you ever had a baby?' she asked.

'No, have you?' Claudia retorted.

'No, of course not.'

'Then how would you know whether I'm right or not?' asked Claudia, and Caitlin had to laugh. Claudia refilled their glasses. 'It's like this: you can read and prepare and research all you want, but it's not until that baby arrives that you know whether or not you'll be any good as a mother.'

'It's very expensive,' said Caitlin.

'And you have to give up any thought of an income for at least six months,' added Claudia.

'Then there's the sleepless nights…'

'And the change of social circle: oh, you'll still see your solicitor friends, just not in the same way.'

Caitlin pretended to pout. 'You mean I can't keep sleeping with Richard?'

'Not if you want to be my pupil,' said Claudia, smiling a little as she leaned over towards Caitlin. Her hair brushed against Caitlin's bare arm. 'Besides, you're sleeping with me now.'

Claudia kissed Caitlin, and Caitlin kissed back. Then she pulled back – just slightly, to say, 'Isn't that a breach of the ethics rules?'

'Do you really care right now?' Claudia laid a hand on Caitlin's leg, and Caitlin drew in a breath.

'Not really.'

'So,' said Caitlin, while Claudia was kissing down Caitlin's shoulder, 'about that baby...'

'Career or flesh and blood?' asked Claudia, pausing.

'Either.'

Claudia looked up into Caitlin's eyes, and Caitlin leaned down and kissed her.


End file.
